


A Pirate's Charm

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma doesn't like Killian showing up on rooftops, prompting angry complaints from Storybrooke business owners,  so the one time she manages to corner him, Killian makes Emma promise to agree to one date with him and if she doesn't think there's anything there, he won't bother her anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Charm

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic prompt: I see so many relationship parallels between Emma/Killian and Leia and Han. How about taking some famous Han & Leia quotes/situations from the original trilogy and making Emma and Killian say them to each other?
> 
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Emma knows Hook isn't bored because boredom can't be the reason why Killian Jones has chosen to spend his first three days in Storybrooke, stalking her from afar and doing a very bad job of it too.  He's not exactly subtle.  She's spotted him on rooftops, watching her through a hand telescope.  Emma's received complaints from various business owners about a creepy pirate in black scaring away customers and as sheriff, she's had to deal with such complaints.  

His stalking her has actually surprised her, since his main goal for coming to Storybrooke was to kill Mr. Gold.  But oddly, since arriving there, Hook hasn't even staked out Mr. Gold's pawnshop, his home or even Belle's library.  Instead, he's taken to watching her every move.  

If Killian Jones wasn't a sexy pirate,  Emma might not even bother but this has got to stop.  Snow and Charming have told her as much, saying it's getting really weird; so she either talks to him or lock him up.  

Emma knows locking Hook up won't do any good so she opts to talk to him.  Thankfully, when she finds him, he is not on a rooftop but sitting in Granny's cafe, enjoying a pint.  Emma sighs, hesitantly sliding into the booth. 

"Done stalking me for the day?” she jokes. 

Hook doesn't say anything.  

"I know it's been hard for you to adjust to town but I'll tell you right now: stalking and sitting on rooftops isn't the best way to impress a girl,” she says.  “I'm warning you Hook, if I receive another phone call from another business that you're scaring away customers, I will arrest you,”

Chain and lock me up again, Miss Swan,” he says finally, “Is that really your solution for everything?”

She shrugs. “Unless you have a better one,” she challenges. 

Hook smiles at her. “Actually, I do have a better solution and I think you'll agree, it will solve everything,”

Emma raises an eyebrow, curiously. “And what solution is that?” 

"Agree to go on a date with me,”

Emma shakes her head.  “I thought you were being serious, but now I see, that you're just drunk,” she fumes, “I am not going out on a date with you, Hook,”

Hook takes another sip of his pint.  “Alright, then I won't stop spying on you with my telescope and you won't stop receiving annoying calls from angry business owners,” he reasons.  

"That's your price? I go out on a date with you and you stop using people's roofs to spy on me?” 

"Actually, there's more: if you don't think there's anything between us by the end of the date, I'll stop my spying and do something else that won't annoy you,” he adds. 

Emma sighs.  “And what would that be?”

Hook takes another drink.  “Something I haven't done in a very, long, long time: get a real job,” he offers,  “Now Swan, that's not a bad proposition. Either way, you win,”

Emma sits back in the booth, thinking over her options.  “You're insufferable Hook,” she muses,  “If I agree to this, you speak of it to no one. Do you understand me? -- and I get to choose the location,”

"What was thing about trust?” 

"I don't trust you, Hook,” Emma retorts. 

Killian smiles. “Where will this secret rendezvous take place then? I want to make sure I'm not being set-up either, Swan,” 

"My place,” she says confidently, “8 o'clock. Don't be late,” 

~~

It's 7:45 when Hook knocks on Emma's door, showing off a bottle of red wine which is all too perfect considering the dress Emma chose to wear for their secret rendezvous: a tight, red, knee-high dress.

"I thought this would be appropriate,” he offers. 

Emma reluctantly takes the bottle of wine. “I seriously hope this isn't stolen because I will deny having any relations with you,” she retorts. 

Hook smiles, striding confidently passed her into the apartment.  “Red let me borrow it,” he says, eliciting a worried look from her.  “She promised that she would be discreet about why I wanted it,” 

Emma sets the wine aside.  “I wasn't prepared to receive you yet,” she admits, “Dinner isn't ready for another 20 minutes,” 

"You cooked? For me?” Killian smiles, walking over subtly and taking her hands, dancing with her.  “How sweet, no lass has ever cooked dinner for me before,”

"Since it is my place, I figured I would make the effort but don't let it go to your head,” she retorts, freeing herself from his grasp. 

"Wouldn't dream of it,” Hook purrs, sitting down.  “Since we're waiting for the main course, why not start on the wine I brought?”

Emma sighs, looking through the kitchen drawers for a cork remover and then stops, walking over to Hook, holding out the bottle for him.  “Would you mind?” 

Killian smiles at her.  “You need only ask, darling,” he teases,  sticking his hook into the cork, popping it open. 

"Thank you,” Emma murmurs, pouring for both of them. 

~~

One glass of wine and ten minutes later, Emma is starting to relax but Killian knows she is still guarded.  He still can't get over that little red dress and begins to wonder what other sexy numbers Storybooke's sheriff has hidden away in her closet.  

"What's your plan Hook?” she asks suddenly.  

He looks curiously at her.  

"I mean, you came to Storybrooke with one thing on your mind: vengeance against Mr. Gold but you haven't made a single move against him.  Instead, you're tele-stalking me,” she continues. 

 "What do you mean  _tele-stalking_?”

Emma gestures, squinting her eye, mocking him.  “Stalking me with that hand telescope of yours,” she says, “You're not exactly subtle.  I mean, anyone can spot a pirate in black sitting on a rooftop in broad daylight,”

Killian smiles. “Like I said climbing the beanstalk: I like a challenge,” 

Emma shifts uncomfortably and takes another sip of wine.  

"Trust,” Killian starts, “is important for any relationship, Emma,”

We're not in a relationship Hook,” she retorts,  “The only reason I agreed to this arrangement is so you will not stop climbing rooftops and instead, start looking for a real job that doesn't include stalking me. And I don't trust you,” 

Killian mocks having his heart broken. “You wound me, Swan,” he teases, “Admit it: you like me a little bit,”

"I don't know where you get your delusions, Hook,” she retorts, about to take another drink of her wine but stops when she realizes that her glass is empty.  

Hook stands up, takes her glass and starts pouring.  “You have to trust me lass,” he whispers.  “I'm not all bad.  You'd be surprised how 300 years can change a man,” 

Emma looks at him, remembering how close they got in fairytale land and shakes her head.  “You make it so difficult sometimes,” she mutters. 

Killian smiles at her. “I do, I really do. You could be a little nicer, though. Come on, admit it. Sometimes you think I'm all right,”

“You're a pirate and a scoundrel,” Emma accuses, “but when you aren't acting like a scoundrel, you're tolerable,”

“Tolerable scoundrel?” he teases, forgetting the wine bottle.  “I like the sound of that,” 

Emma is all too aware how close they are and her cheeks start flushing bright red. She wonders how long it's been since she started warming up the food because that would allow her a good excuse to get away. 

“You're trembling,” he notes. 

“I'm not trembling,” Emma weakly responds, “but I probably need to check up on dinner,”

Hook doesn't pay attention to your weak excuse.  “You like me because I'm a scoundrel. There aren't enough scoundrels in your life,” he continues, leaning in closer, staring at her lips.

Emma regains some of her composure.  “I happen to like nice men,” she says.  “And I happen to know Hook, that you are not,” 

“I'm a nice man, Emma,” he says, “Isn't it proof enough that in the three days I've been in Storybrooke I haven't gone after Rumpelstiltskin or his loved ones?”

Now, Emma smells something burning and she ducks, running frantically to her oven, removing their burnt dinner.  Hook sighs, watching her remove the pot roast she had prepared earlier. 

“Great! There goes dinner unless you fancy eating burnt pot roast,” she retorts.  

“Truth is, I'm not really that hungry,” he teases.  

Emma turns off the oven to prevent another fire before turning back to him.  “You know what? I don't think this evening is going very well so as of tomorrow, you need to stop stalking me and start looking for a job,” he says. 

He shrugs. “Evening's still young,” he reasons. 

“I say this dinner date is over,” she says, “so, goodnight,”

Killian walks over to her again, placing his hand around her waist, smiling devilishly. “For someone who reluctantly agreed to this rendezvous, you sure put a lot of effort into it: making dinner, cleaning up and wearing this amazingly sexy red dress,” he comments. 

“It would have been bad form to not put in any effort,” she reasons. “and I didn't wear this dress for you,”

“Really? Who'd you wear it for?”

Emma doesn't answer, still staring at him. “I think you should go,” she whispers.  “Please,”

Killian leans in closer, his mouth wavering over Emma's before catching her beautiful lips on his. He's thought about how she might taste, perhaps a hint of cherries or something sweet like strawberries but nothing has prepared him for the sensation about how he might feel. 

He hasn't given his heart to any woman in 300 years, not since Milah; Emma's the only one who's managed to get under his skin and he's pretty sure from her reaction, she feels the same way about him. 

“Still want me to go?” 

Emma struggles, clearing her throat. “I think it would be smart,” she reasons. 

Hook sighs, gently brushing her, smiling.  “If that's what you wish, I'll go,” he promises, “and tomorrow, I'll stop tele-stalking you and look for a real job,”

Killian starts towards the door, lingering once in front of it, waiting but he doesn't hear Emma start towards him and he opens the door. 

Suddenly, Emma rushes towards him, slamming the door closed and kisses him hard, pressing her body against his. 

Hook's thinking about a good quip, something clever about how he knew she couldn't resist him but doesn't want to spoil the moment. Even if's a one-nighter, it'll be one he'll never forget. 

Emma is a lot more aggressive than he expected, guiding his moves away from the front door and towards the privacy of her bedroom.  Hook fiddles with the zipper on her dress,  finally managing to free her of that red dress, exposing her tanned skin.  

Emma shimmies off the dress, wearing her only black bra and panty but otherwise exposed to Hook's hand.  She could run away, turn the tables on him; she's tricked him before but Emma's not sure she wants to do that now.  Her body is hot and yearning for him in a way that completely contradicts how she supposedly feels about him. 

She can feels Hook's eyes run over her body and she grabs him, pulling him on top of her.  Killian takes to kissing her neck, his hook sliding over the lining of her underwear.  He could easily tear it but likes having her this way and seeing a fire in those beautiful blue eyes of hers.  

Emma's hands are quick, finding a way to loosen those tight leather pants and remove his shirt, shifting slightly to get more comfortable, forcing Hook to cut off her underwear. 

Killian kisses her hungrily, inching closer towards her, eliciting hot groans from Emma. He can feel her deep inside of him, their bodies tightly wrapped in each other.  

Hook thrusts hard into her, eliciting pleasurable moans and pants. Emma's panting and her soft moans are catharsis, making him close his eyes and as he does, feels his own pulse suddenly match hers until Emma starts mimicking his movements.  

Emma's hot, he can feel how hot she is and and Hook knows it'll only be a matter of time before he can't take anymore either.  Finally, Emma asks him to turn over and he drops to the side as Emma straddles him.  Hook struggles to sit up, kissing her waist, cupping one breast with his good hand. 

Emma's a siren, positing her body over his, wanting to take back control but Killian doesn't really care.  Hook sits up again, using his hook to unhook her bra, letting it fall away so he can see all of her.  Killian nibbles at her breast, playing with her as much as he can, his eyes following her every move.  

He sees her smile for the first time; it's an odd rarity to see her the town's sheriff smile, especially when she's around him but knowing that he caused her to smile, makes it even sweeter.  

He can feel her whole body, burning up with lust, not really lust, passion. Killian cautions her to slow down and Emma collapses onto the bed, panting heavily. He comes into her, thrusting slower this time, already high on holding Emma's naked body in his arms. He can feel her very close but wants to prolong this as much as possible. 

She is the object of his affection, his desire and secretly fears, if things ended now, he would never have her again (even though he told him himself, one, one night stand would be enough). 

He wants to woe her, to be the person she can't wait to see everyday, the man who makes her smile, wake up every morning next to.  Hook hadn't been a long, committed relationship in a very long time but he wants Emma to be the exception to that rule. 

And he hopes that she knows his whole purpose for this evening wasn't only to get laid (even though that happened anyway). 

“So much for the pot roast,” she finally manages. 

Hook smiles, quickening his thrusts, deeper as Emma writhes beneath him. She's trying to fight it, the coming orgasm, ready to spill out but her stubbornness doesn't deter Hook.  He wants to hear her cry out his name, his real name, see her body set aflame with desire. 

Finally, it happens with Emma shaking violently in his arms, unable to contain herself and crying out his name:

“Oh fuck, Killian!”

“Yes, I believe we did,” he manages, lying next to her. 

Emma's panting, still stunned over what she just did, what she allowed to happen.  Hook wraps a sheet around her and looks seriously at her as she snuggles close to him.  “And for the record, I do trust you, Killian,” she mutters, “Just wanted sure if I trusted myself to...”

“To what, love?”

But it's too late because Emma is fast asleep. That's some kind of revenge, Emma admitting that she does trust him and instead of finishing her sentence, she falls asleep on top of him. 

Still, it's not a bad way to end the night and Killian hopes, isn't the last time either. 

The End 


End file.
